


world is spinning

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [231]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays asked for:  Steve Rogers meets Doctor Strange (played by Siddig, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	world is spinning

 

“I pay my debts, Captain.”  His voice was soft, but threaded with steel and kevlar in the way it flexed but held strong.  A voice should not remind him of his body armour, but Doctor Strange’s did.

Steve looked down at the small box Strange was holding out.  It was all dark wood, beautifully carved.  A cheap ribbon bow had been stuck on top as an afterthough.  “Also,” Strange added, a soft lilt threading itself in against the rest.  “I am given to understand it is your birthday soon.  So consider the rest a gift, given freely with no expectations of recompense.”  The formality tilted Steve’s perceptions again.  There were whole other layers going on here that he didn’t recognize.

“Uh, thanks?”

His fingers closed on the box and his mind exploded as a kaleidoscope of history raced across his mind and settled like kittens in his memory.  He opened eyes he didn’t realize were closed, surprised to find himself still standing there in front of Strange in the common area of the Tower.  “What?”  

Strange bowed.  “I know what a burden time can be.  So I give you the gift of a frame of reference.”  Strange winked, suddenly impish.  “I hope you like it.”  Steve stared at the box in his hands as Strange turned in a sweep of his beautifully tailored long coat and strode out of the Tower.


End file.
